When YuGiOh and Pokemon meet
by Ferret Girl
Summary: Title says it all!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:-) Third chapter is up!!!!
1. Default Chapter

When Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon Mix  
  
One day Yugi, Tea, Triatan, Joey, Bukura, Yami Bakura, Yami, and Seto were sitting around with nothing to do. All of the sudden Yugi heard a knock on the door to the game shop.  
  
Seto: I'll get it.  
  
He jumped up and ran to the door. All of the sudden Yugi and everyone else heard a blood chilling scream. They all got up and ran to see what was wrong with Seto.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba, what's....Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Who are you people??  
  
Tristan: (leans over to Bakura) What the heck is going on here?  
  
Yami: I don't know.  
  
Joey: Hey!!!!!!!!!! Do you guys have any pizza.  
  
Ash: Hi my name is Ash Ketchem!!!!  
  
Misty: My name is Misty.  
  
Brock: My name is Brock. ( Sees Tea.) Oh and who might you be? Can I call you beautiful?  
  
Tea: Um....No Tea's fine. -_-  
  
Yami: (To Brock.) Don't ever look at Tea that way again, or I'll rearrange your face so you'll be as ugly as Yami Bakura!!!!!!!!! (A.N- Sorry, I love Yami Bakura!!!!!!!)  
  
Ash: Anyway, who are you guys? Yugi: My name is Yugi.  
  
Tea: My name is Tea. How are you guys doing?!  
  
Tristan: I'm Tristan.  
  
Bakura: My name is Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: ( To Yami.) What do you mean I'm ugly?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: This is my Yami.  
  
Yami: My name is Yami, and I swear if any of you freaks look at Tea the wrong way I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: You freaks don't deserve to know my name!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: ( Points to Kaiba.) His name is Kaiba, and I'm Joey.  
  
Misty: ( Looks at Yami and gets starry-eyed. Runs over to Yami and clings to his arm.) Hi, I think I'm in love with you!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:-_-  
  
Ash: We were wondering if you guys could tell us wear we are?????  
  
Yugi: Sure, Your in Domino City!!!!!!!1  
  
Ash: Brock how did you get us here?!  
  
Brock: ( Looking at the map.) I think we took a wrong turn in Cerulean City.  
  
Joey: I'm hungry, I want some pizza!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: You're always hungry cause you're a freaking pit bull!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ( Trying to pry Misty off him.) You don't understand, I love Tea. Get away from me you freak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: No, we were made for each other!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ( To his Yami.) Did Yami just admit that he loved Tea in front of everyone?  
  
Y.B: I think so.  
  
Tea: ^_^  
  
Ash: ( To Brock.) I think Tea's really pretty.  
  
Brock: You better back off, she's mine!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: You'd better be talking about your ugly friend Misty, because if you're talking about Tea I'll switch your guy's heads, and believe me, it won't feel nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash and Brock: Gulp.  
  
Tea: Anyway, do you guys want to go to the mall or something?  
  
Joey: Yeah, they've got food at the mall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
Yugi: Aright let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They all walk to the mall.  
  
Yugi: Alright we're here, the Domino City Mall.  
  
Ash: Wow I wonder if we can buy Pokemon in here?  
  
Brock: Look how pretty Tea looks!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ( Misty is still hanging onto him.) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????  
  
Brock: Gulp, um..... Nothing.  
  
Yami: GOOD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: WOW, an electronics store!!!!!!!! ( Runs inside.)  
  
Yugi: We'll just leave him there.  
  
Tea: Hey Misty, how about we go to American Eagle and get some clothes?  
  
Misty: I don't want to go anywhere with you, you're so ugly you would embarrass me!!  
  
Yami, Brock, Ash, and Yami Bakura: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Yami, I didn't know you liked Tea!  
  
Y.B: Do I have to tell you everything you sound like my mother!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY TEA??????!!!!!!  
  
Misty: I said she was ugly!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: Don't ever say that about Tea again!!!!!!!!!!! Tea: It's okay you guys. I guess I'll go to American Eagle by myself.  
  
Yami, Brock, Ash, and Y.B: I'll go with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Okay!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Joey: I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Me too!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Let's got to the food court!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Well, I'm going to go to American Eagle, see you guys later!!!!  
  
At the store.  
  
Tea : Wow look at all of these clothes!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: ( Looks at Yami.) I don't have to wear clothes if you don't want me to. ( Starts stripping in the store.)  
  
Yami: Let's get out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At the food Court  
  
Joey: I want pizza!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: That's a surprise.  
  
Joey: ( Sees someone familiar.) Hey Tristan, who is that over there? Tristan: ( Looks over.) Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Joey: What who is it???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: That's Bandit Keith!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: What!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All of the sudden Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Tea, Y.B, Brock, and Ash come running into the Food Court.  
  
Yami: Tea are you alright????  
  
Tea: Yeah that was a little scary though.  
  
Y.B: A LITTLE scary. That was scarier than when Kaiba sang Hit Me Baby One More Time at the school talent show.  
  
Joey: You guys, I think we found something scarier than that. ( Points to where Bandit Keith is standing.)  
  
Brock: Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!!!!!! Who is that???????????!!!!!!!( Pretends to be scared and grabs Tea by the waist.)  
  
Yami: ( Didn't see what Brock just did.) Joey is that..... Bandit Keith?????!!!!! ( Points to Bandit Keith.)  
  
Bandit Keith: ( Sees Yugi and friends and runs over to them.) Hi, How are you guys doing????  
  
Y.B: What are you wearing!!!!! ( Looks disgusted.)  
  
Bandit Keith: ( Wearing a very tight miniskirt and halter top.) Oh well, I just woke up this morning and decided I wanted to be a cross-dresser. So I borrowed some of my sisters clothes and decided to flaunt what I got at the mall.  
  
Y.B: I'm sorry to tell you this Bandit Keith but you don't have anything!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: You have a sister Bandit Keith????? How old is she????  
  
Bandit Keith: She's 49 years old!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! GROOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Is she blonde??!!!!  
  
B.K: Yep!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Hey Bandit Keith can you get me the hook-up?????!!!!!  
  
B.K: Sure!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Thanks man!!!!! I was going out with this really ugly girl at school named Fred. She has facial hair and buck teeth and really bad B.O!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Aren't you still going out with her?  
  
Joey: No she dumped me last night!!!!  
  
Yami: ( Looks at Brock holding Tea's waist.) What the heck are you doing Brock?????!  
  
Brock: I have decided to be brave and stand up to you Yami!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Brock, I wouldn't do that if I were you!!!!!!!!!! Brock: Shut-up Ash, I love Tea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: That's it!!!!!!!( Walks over to Brock and rips his head off.) That was way to easy!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: Misty and I should have done that a long time ago.  
  
Y.B: Speaking of Misty, here she comes!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Help Yami, the police are trying to catch me!!!! There going to arrest me for indecent exposure!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Like I care.  
  
Misty: ( Looks at Tea.) How are you doing ugly?  
  
Tea: Fine, Thanks.  
  
Misty: Yami, give me your jacket!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: No Way!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Please Yami, I don't want Misty to get arrested!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Fine, here. ( Takes off his coat and throws it at Misty.) Only because Tea said so.  
  
Kaiba comes walking into the food court.  
  
Kaiba: Hey you guys look what I ( Get's interrupted by Misty latching herself onto Yami.) Okay.....I'm leaving.  
  
Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Kaiba: Fine.  
  
Yami: Get off of me you little slut!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock's head starts talking.  
  
Brock's head: Hey you guys!!!!!!  
  
Yami: What the He-  
  
Ash: Hello Brock, how are you doing??  
  
Brock: Just peachy!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: That reminds I got the new Mario Party game, you guys want to come back to my mansion and play it????!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Sure!!!!!!!!!  
  
They all go back to Kaiba's mansion.  
  
Kaiba: Here we are!!!!!  
  
Ash: WOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Can Yami and I get a private room???  
  
Kaiba: (smirks) As much as I would like to, no you can't, my little brother's here and I don't want him to see anything inappropriate.  
  
Yami: Thank-you Kaiba!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock's head: What are we waiting for, let's play!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They all start playing. All of the sudden they saw the television open up, like a time, warp. Then they all git sucked through the time warp.  
  
Yugi: Where are we?  
  
Tea: I don't know.  
  
Joey: Look at all of the mushrooms!!!!!!!!! Mmmmmmmmmmm. Mushrooms are good on pizza!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba used that Christmas present I got him last year!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Kaiba, what was it???  
  
Kaiba: A book called Building A Time Warp For Dum Dums.  
  
Everyone else: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ( Misty is still hanging onto him, he is trying to pry her off.) So.What does this mean Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: It means we've been sucked into the world of Mario Party!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Back at the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba is standing at the TV laughing hysterically.  
  
Mokuba: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( He starts coughing and passes out.)  
  
A/N- Well that's all I have for now, I'll be updating it soon please read and review!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two The Pegasus Problem

A/N: In the last chapter of When Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon meet Yugi and his friends met Brock, Misty, and Ash. Misty is in love with Yami. Yami, Yami Bakura, Brock, and Ash are in love with Tea. Joey wants pizza. Bandit Keith is cross dressing. Kaiba bought the new Mario Party game. Brock got his head ripped off by Yami, but he's still talking, and Mokuba made a portal and sent the whole crew into the Mario Party game. Then Mokuba started to laugh evilly and then he choked and passed out.  
  
Y.B: (Looking very annoyed and angry.) Kaiba, why would you get your little brother that book for Christmas??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: I don't know.  
  
Yugi: You guys don't start fighting.  
  
Brock's head: Look I see something!  
  
Joey: (Chewing on a mushroom.) Wow, these mushrooms are really good!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:(Still trying to pry Misty off of him.) Hey look at that little fat guy coming this way!  
  
Ash: If he's trouble, I'll battle him. Pikachu, get ready!  
  
Misty: Oh Yami, you have such pretty eyes!  
  
Yami: Shut-up you little-(Get's cut off by the little fat guy he saw earlier.)  
  
Mario: Who are you people?  
  
Yugi: Hi there. My name is Yugi, and this is Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Ash, Misty, Brock, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yami, and Bandit Keith.  
  
Mario: (Points to Bandit Keith.) What's wrong with him?  
  
Tristan: You don't want to know.  
  
Two more people come up behind Mario.  
  
Yugi: Who are they?  
  
Mario: (Looks behind himself.) Oh! This is my brother Luigi, and our princess, Peach.  
  
Tea: (Looks at Peach.) Oh hi Peach! How are you?!  
  
Peach: Hi! What's your name?!  
  
Tea: My name is Tea.  
  
Peach: Nice to meet you Tea.  
  
Tea: Nice to meet you too Peach.  
  
They all start walking together, except Brock's head which was being held by Yami Bakura. Peach and Tea were at the very back of the group talking.  
  
Peach: So anyway-(She gets cut off by Bakura yelling for Tea to come up to the front of the group for a minute.)  
  
Tea: I'll be right back.  
  
Tea runs up to the front. When she comes back peach isn't there. Tea runs back where they had been walking. She found a shoe that Peach was wearing, It had a note inside of it. Tea read it and it said-Peach has come with me, Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!! Please don't tell Mario and Luigi about this. They'll kill me!!!!!!! Tea ran to the head of the group.  
  
Tea: You guys, look at this!!!! Peach is gone and someone left this note!!!!!!!!! Yugi: Let me see it Tea. (Takes the note from her and reads it.) Wow.  
  
Mario: (Takes the note from Yugi and reads it.)  
  
Luigi: (Takes the note from his brother and reads it.)  
  
Mario and Luigi: (Look at each other and nod their heads.) It's Bowser. WE'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (Still trying to pry Misty off of him.) Let's not jump to conclusions you guys.  
  
Tea: I swear, if I get my hands on him I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock's head: (To himself.) Tea looks so cute when she's angry.  
  
Mario: (To Tea.) Bowser's not a person, It's a dragon.  
  
Tea: Oh.  
  
Kaiba: Let's see if I were a dragon where would I take a princess?  
  
Joey: You should know Kaiba, You're the one that talks to your blue eyes.  
  
Mario: (To Kaiba.) You talk to your eyes?  
  
Joey: No the blue eyes white dragon, it's a duel monsters card, DUH!!!!!!!!!  
  
All of the sudden a net drops over Ash's pikachu.  
  
Ash: What the-  
  
A voice interrupts Ash.  
  
Voice: Prepare for trouble.  
  
2nd Voice: Make that double.  
  
Ash: Oh Great, you guys cut the crap.  
  
Yami Bakura: Who are those people? And how do you know them?  
  
Misty: (Still hanging onto Yami.) That's Team Rocket!  
  
Ash: Jesse, James, Meowth, come down from that stupid balloon!  
  
Jesse: Fine!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They slowly descend in the balloon.  
  
James: What are you twerps doing here?  
  
Jesse: (Eyeing Yami Bakura.) And who are your friends?  
  
Ash: (Introduces the whole crew.)  
  
Jesse: (Walks over to Yami Bakura.) Well hi there, I'm Jesse.  
  
Yami Bakura: (Looks disgusted.) And you think I'm supposed to care?  
  
James: (Walks over to Tea.) Well hello there, I'm James.  
  
Tea: Hi! Yami: (Still struggling with Misty.) Back off buddy, Tea's mine! And I hope you have sense enough to leave her alone, otherwise you're going to end up like your little friend over there. (Points to Brock's head.)  
  
James: Are you having trouble with Misty? Here watch this. Misty do you want to see my new Pokemon?  
  
Misty: SURE!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: (Takes out a pokeball and throws it at the ground. A giant beedrill appears.)  
  
Misty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! A bug pokemon!!!!!! Get it away from me!!!!!!!!!!! (She let's go of Yami and runs away.)  
  
James: Works every time.  
  
Yami: I think I just found my new best friend!!!!!!  
  
Jesse: (Has latched herself onto Yami Bakura.)  
  
Yami Bakura is trying to pry Jesse off of him.  
  
Mario: We have to keep walking.  
  
Ash: Hold on. Team Rocket, how did you guys get here?  
  
James: We followed you twerps to that short kids house and then we hid. We followed you guys to the mall and walked around in different places. Then we lost you. So we were walking and we were so hungry. We walked past a huge a mansion, and then we decided to knock on the door. When no one answered we tried the knob. The door opened and then we walked into the huge living room. We saw a little black haired kid lying on the floor. Then we walked past the television All of the sudden it sucked us inside and we ended up here.  
  
Everyone is asleep.  
  
Jesse: Oh well.  
  
Everyone wakes up in a couple of minutes.  
  
Mario: Let's go.  
  
They all start walking. After a while Joey starts to complain.  
  
Joey: I want some food!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: You always want food.  
  
All of the sudden they here someone calling for the Kaiba.  
  
Voice: Kaiba!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bandit Keith: Is that who I think it is?  
  
Kaiba: OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone looks behind and sees an out-of-breath Pegasus running after them.  
  
Yami: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus catches up to the group.  
  
Pegasus: (Sees Bandit Keith.) Ughh, what happened to you?  
  
Yugi: There's no time for that now. What are you doing here Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: I wanted to come with you guys. I've been secretly living in Kaiba's mansion. And when I saw you guys get sucked into that game I wanted to go with you. So I did.  
  
Kaiba: YOU'VE BEEN LIVING IN MY MANSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????  
  
Pegasus: *Gulp* Yes.  
  
Bakura: Don't fight you guys. We need to go.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, come on you guys.  
  
They all start walking again. Yami is holding Tea's hand. Jesse is holding onto Yami Bakura. Yugi is walking next to Bakura, who is now holding Brock's head. Ash is walking next to Mario. And Kaiba is walking next to Pegasus, and he keeps giving him dirty looks.  
  
Joey: I'm tired.  
  
Yugi: Hey, do you guys see what I see?  
  
Mario: There's people coming just over that hill.  
  
Joey: Who are they?  
  
Yami: It looks like Weevil, Rex, and Mai.  
  
Joey: Oh great. Bug boy, dino dummy, and slut girl. Can you see the enthusiasm on my face?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, see it's right there.  
  
Joey: Don't get smart with me. Both sides keep walking. They finally meet up with each other.  
  
Mai: Oh hi you guys!  
  
No one says anything for a minute. Then Joey speaks up.  
  
Joey: Mai put a shirt on.  
  
Mai: I am wearing a shirt.  
  
Joey: No, I mean a real shirt.  
  
Mai: Shut-up you stupid mutt.  
  
Kaiba: DON'T YOU EVER CALL JOEY A MUTT!!!!!!!! ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT.  
  
Joey: Thanks a lot Kaiba.  
  
Mai: I don't have to listen to you Kaiba!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: That's it, you've just set me off. (Everyone goes over to Mai, picks her up and throws her backwards.  
  
Yami:( Looks at where they threw Mai.) Hey, she disappeared.  
  
Pegasus: (Walks over to where they threw Mai, he disappears.)  
  
Kaiba: The portal, it's open!!!!!!  
  
They all run to the portal and disappear.  
  
Joey: Wow, is it ever good to be back.  
  
Tea: You're right Joey.  
  
Bakura: Well it looks like Mario and Luigi didn't come with us.  
  
Yami Bakura: (Still struggling with Jesse.) Yeah but everyone else did.  
  
Yugi: Well do you guys want to go back to my house?  
  
Everyone: Sure.  
  
Joey: (Eyeing Yugi suspiciously.) Do you have food at your house Yugi?  
  
Tristan: Is that all you care about Joey?  
  
Joey: No, (Looking embarrassed.) I still have feelings for my ex- girlfriend, Fred.  
  
Tea: Oh Joey, you could do so much better than her. Actually there's this girl at school that likes you, the one that sits in front of you in English class.  
  
Joey: (Has stars in his eyes.) Oh you mean George, the one with facial hair and buckteeth. She's a real hottie!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: (Sarcastically.) Yeah, she's a real fox.  
  
Kaiba: (Sarcastically.)Gosh Joey, You need to give me some pointers.  
  
Joey: Okay, maybe I will sometime.  
  
Brock's head: Gosh, I could do better than that, and I'm just a head!!!  
  
Yami: Shut-up stupid!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Hey you guys, I think we left Misty back inside the portal.  
  
Yami: Good.  
  
Tea: We have to go back and get her.  
  
Brock's head, Ash, Yami, and Kaiba: (Whining.) Do we have to?  
  
Tea: Well I guess not.  
  
Yami: Yes!!!!!!  
  
Ash: So what do you guys want to do?  
  
All of the sudden they here a knock at the door. Yami goes to open the door. He sees Malik standing there holding the arm of a half naked Misty.  
  
Malik: (Has an evil smirk on his face.) Yami, this freakish girl says she knows you.  
  
Yami: I don't know what you're talking about Malik.  
  
Malik: Can I come in Yugi?  
  
Yami Bakura: (Still struggling with Jesse.) Don't let him in Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: Okay, I guess.  
  
Yami: You just made the biggest mistake of your life.  
  
Malik: (Walks in and smiles evilly at Yami Bakura.) Why thank-you Yugi.  
  
Joey: (Starts barking at Malik.)  
  
Kaiba: (Eyeing Malik.) That's a good boy Joey.  
  
Jesse: Malik, you are a real hottie!!!!!  
  
Malik: I know.  
  
Bandit Keith: Malik, I'll kill you for making me wear that robe!!!!  
  
Malik: (Looks at Bandit Keith with a disgusted look on his face.) It looked a lot better than what you're wearing now.  
  
Bandit Keith: What did you just say to me?  
  
Malik: You heard me.  
  
Bandit Keith: Malik I challenge you to a Pokemon battle.  
  
Malik: Whatever, loser.  
  
Ash: Yeah baby!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Who will win the battle? Will there be any more surprises? I'll be updating soon!!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( 


	3. Chapter threeLet's go dancing!

A/N: In the last chapter Team Rocket dropped in. Jesse is in love with Yami Bakura. Pegasus joined the group. Mai, Weevil, and Rex started to walk with the group, and Mai was thrown out of the portal. Malik dropped by to drop off Misty to Yami. And now Bandit Keith has challenged Malik to a Pokemon battle.  
  
Yugi: How are you guys going to have a Pokemon battle if you don't have any Pokemon?  
  
Ash: Bandit Keith, you can borrow some of my Pokemon. (Talking to his Pokemon.) Cyndaquil, Charizard, Bayleaf, and Pikachu, GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Don't you worry about me Yugi, I carry my own Pokemon. (Gets out pokeballs.) Mewtwo, Mew, Articuno, Ninetales, GO!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash, Brock's head, and Misty: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: What's so good about those Pokemon? My blue eyes could tear all of those in half at the same time!  
  
Yami: What are you talking about Kaiba? My kuriboh could shred all those to pieces in a matter of seconds!  
  
Bakura: You guys don't understand, Pokemon is a different game.  
  
Pegasus: Let the battle begin!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bandit Keith: Cyndaquil, GO!!!!!!!!! Use your flamethrower!!!!!!  
  
Malik: (Yawning.) Ninetales, block its attack. (Ninetales blocks the attack.) Now ninetales, attack. (Ninetales attacks cyndaquil, cyndaquil is dead.)  
  
Ash: Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!!!! He KILLED my cyndaquil!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Bandit Keith: Okay Malik, I surrender!!!!  
  
Malik: That was too easy.  
  
Yami Bakura: Malik, I command you to give me your millennium rod.  
  
Ash: What's a millennium rod?  
  
Yugi: You wouldn't understand.  
  
Ash: What do you mean? Do you think I'm stupid? (Starts beating Yugi in the head.)  
  
Yami: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY AIBOU!!!!!???????  
  
Ash: (Looks at Yami pitifully.) I don't know.  
  
Yami: That's it, you're going to the Shadow Realm!!!! (Sends Ash to the Shadow Realm.)  
  
Ash: (In the Shadow Realm.) Umm....guys...can I come out now?  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Well that was interesting.  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, speaking of aibous, does anyone know where mine is?  
  
Joey: Let's go look for him.  
  
They all walk into the huge family room.  
  
Yugi: What is Bakura doing? (Turns away looking disgusted.)  
  
Malik: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: (Is rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.) Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! This is funnier than when Kaiba danced to Hit Me Baby One More Time in the school talent show!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: (Glaring at Joey.) I thought I told you never to bring that up again!!!  
  
Joey: (Stops laughing all of the sudden.) Oh yeah....sorry Kaiba.  
  
Bakura: (Looks up from dancing and sees that everyone is staring at him.) What are you guys doing in here?  
  
Kaiba: Well considering it is my house, I think I have a right to be here.  
  
Bakura: Oh...yeah.  
  
Joey: Man Bakura, you dance worse than Tristan.  
  
Tristan: I don't dance stupid!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah.  
  
Bakura: Thanks a lot Joey.  
  
Joey: You're welcome.  
  
Yami: Joey you can be so stupid sometimes. He was being sarcastic!!!!  
  
Joey: Oh.  
  
Tea: Bakura, would you like to come to dancing with us at the club on Saturday night?  
  
Yami Bakura: Tea, I told you never to tell him about that!!!!! He couldn't dance to save his life!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: So, I'll teach him.  
  
Joey: Good luck.  
  
Tea: Good luck with George.  
  
Joey: Thanks!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: She was being sarcastic again Joey.  
  
Joey: Right... I knew that.  
  
Tea: Anyway, Bakura, would you like to come with us?  
  
Bakura: Sure, why not?  
  
Tea: Cool!  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm not coming.  
  
Kaiba: I'm coming, this should be hilarious!  
  
Yami: I'll go and help you dance Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Thanks Yami.  
  
Yami: No problem.  
  
Yugi: So....what do you guys want to do now?  
  
Brock's head: Why don't we let Ash out of the Shadow Realm?  
  
Yami: Fine. Come on out Ash.  
  
Ash: (Back from the Shadow Realm.) Yeah!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh Yay. I'm ecstatic.  
  
Tea: I think we should go see a movie.  
  
Yugi: That sounds like a good idea.  
  
Everyone: Yeah, let's go!  
  
They all go to the local Domino City movie theatre.  
  
Yami: So, what movie should we see?  
  
Yami Bakura: (Still struggling with Jesse.) Let's go see The Ring.  
  
James: No let's go see Harry Potter 2.  
  
Pegasus: Let's go see Funny Bunny 2- Attack of the big purple donkey!!!!  
  
Yami: Wow, I bet that got a whole G-rating.  
  
Pegasus: Yeah, well those are the only movies I watch. Yami Bakura: I saw that one coming.  
  
James: I think Pegasus has a problem.  
  
Yugi: (Looks over at Pegasus pushing a little girl out of the way so that he can stand next to a guy in a big pink funny bunny outfit.) You think?  
  
Jesse: Oh Yami Bakura, will you marry me?  
  
Yami Bakura: Do I look stupid?  
  
Jesse: If I say yes will you marry me?  
  
Yami Bakura: You wish.  
  
James: Why don't you just let the poor guy go?  
  
Jesse: Because he's so cute. (Looks at Y.B with stars in her eyes.)  
  
Yami Bakura: Help me, I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Yami: Let's just go see Harry Potter 2.  
  
Everyone but Pegasus: Okay.  
  
Pegasus: (Starts throwing a fit in the movie theatre.) But I want to go see Funny Bunny 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: He definitely needs some counseling.  
  
Everyone else: Yeah.  
  
Everyone but Pegasus buys there tickets and walks into the movie theatre. They sit in the very first row. Jesse is sitting on Yami Bakura's lap.  
  
Yami Bakura: Jesse get down, I can't see!!!!  
  
Jesse: But, I love you so much.  
  
Yami Bakura: What would you do if I told you that I didn't feel the same way about you?  
  
Jesse: I would claw you into little tiny pieces with my nails, and then I would feed you to a Pokemon.  
  
Brock's head: Good protein!  
  
Yami Bakura: I love you to Jesse.  
  
Jesse: I know!  
  
Yami Bakura: -_-  
  
Malik: You guys, be quiet the movie's starting.  
  
The movie starts. After about three hours it's over and they all get ready to leave. They all look over to Yami Bakura and Jesse. Who had been making out.  
  
Yami: What happened over here you guys?  
  
Yami Bakura: Please get her away from me! She's evil!!!!! She said if I didn't kiss her she would kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: (Smirking.) Okay Jesse, I think that's enough torture for one day.  
  
Yami, Malik, and James pull Jesse off of Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: Thank-you.  
  
Yami, and James: No problem.  
  
Malik: Don't get used to this, I still want your ring.  
  
They all walk out of the theatre. They see Pegasus being dragged off by the cops and run over to him.  
  
Yugi: What's going on here?  
  
Policeman: Your friend here was posing with the Funny Bunny and when he figured out it was a fake, he went psycho on the guy!  
  
Tea: Is the guy okay?  
  
Policeman: Well he's in the hospital with a broken neck, two broken legs, one broken arm, and a scratched up face.  
  
Tea: Oh.  
  
The police take Pegasus to the police station.  
  
Yami: Oh well. Did you guys like the movie?  
  
Joey: I would have enjoyed it more if Tristan wouldn't have kept screaming and trying to sit on my lap!  
  
Tristan: I was scared!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Okay, moving on then. What do you guys want to do now.  
  
Kaiba: Well it is 9:00, do you guys want to go to the club?  
  
Everyone but Yami Bakura: Sure.  
  
Malik: Oh come on, you know you want to see Bakura dance.  
  
Yami Bakura: No, I'm not going.  
  
Jesse: If you don't go I'm going to kiss you again.  
  
Yami Bakura: So are we going straight from here or are we stopping to get something to eat first?!  
  
Yami: We're going straight- (He gets cut off by Joey.)  
  
Joey: We're going to get something to eat.  
  
Kaiba: Oh that's right, the pit bull hasn't had anything to eat yet.  
  
Joey: Yeah, and I'm hungry.  
  
Yami: Fine, we'll get something to eat.  
  
Joey: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
They all go get something to eat. Then they go to the club.  
  
Yugi: I'm going to go get something to drink.  
  
Ash: Yugi, I'll go with you. I have to ask you a question.  
  
Yugi: Okay, come on. (They both walk off to get a drink.)  
  
Ygui: So what did you want to ask me?  
  
Ash: Yugi....ummmm.....I'm sick of Pokemon. Would you teach me how to play Duel Monsters?  
  
Yugi: (Looking at Ash in shock.) Sure, I guess so.  
  
Ash: Thanks a lot Yugi. ^_^  
  
They both walk back to the group.  
  
Yami: So...Tea do you want to dance?  
  
Tea: Sure. (They both walk off to the dance floor.)  
  
Jesse: Yami Bakura, do you want to dance?  
  
Yami Bakura: No, I'm fine.  
  
Jesse: Are you sure? (Shows him her nails?)  
  
Yami Bakura: Did I say no, I'm fine? He..he..he..I meant to say I'd love to dance with you.  
  
Jesse: Okay. (They both walk out to the dance floor.)  
  
Just then some guy walks up to Bandit Keith.  
  
Some guy: Hey beautiful, do you want to dance with me?  
  
Bandit Keith: Sure. (They both walk out to the dance floor.)  
  
A slow song starts.  
  
Brock's head: I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Yugi: I know, Bandit Keith should not be dancing with another guy.  
  
Brock's head: No not that, look at Yami and Tea. They're dancing so close together.  
  
Yugi: (Looks at Yami and Tea. Tea leaned her head on Yami's shoulder.) They make a really great couple. (He looks over at Brock's head which is laying in a pool of puke.) Oh that's disgusting. How did he throw-up anyway? Oh well. (He walks off.)  
  
Some girl walks up to Brock's head.  
  
Some girl: Hey cutie, do you want to dance?  
  
Brock's head: Tea? (He looks up to see a girl with a WHOLE lot of facial hair staring down at him.  
  
Some girl: So, do you want to dance with me?  
  
Brock's head: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: George, is that you? (Walks over to the girl.)  
  
George: (Looks at Joey and her face falls.) Oh, hi Joey.  
  
Joey: Would you like to dance with me George?  
  
George: No, not really.  
  
Joey: But, please?  
  
George: No Joey, I'm sorry to tell you this but the only reason I acted like I showed interest in you was to get to Yugi. Speaking of which. Where is he?  
  
Yugi: I'm right here.  
  
George: (Perks up.) Oh, hi Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (His face falls.) Oh......hi George.  
  
George: Do you want to dance with me Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Oh george believe me I'd love to, but I have this problem with my liver, and I can't dance.  
  
George: Oh, well maybe some other time.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, sure. (George starts walking off.) In your dreams.  
  
Joey: Yugi, I want to dance with her!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: I was being sarcastic Joey.  
  
Joey: What is it with you people and sarcasm?  
  
Yugi: So, Bakura. Do you want to learn how to dance?  
  
Bakura: I don't know Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Oh come on Bakura, it's fun.  
  
Bakura: Well....okay.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( 


	4. Chapter fourWhat's wrong with Bandit Kei...

Chapter four of when Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon meet  
  
A.N: In the last chapter the crew caught Bakura TRYING to dance. Tea told him if he went to the club she would help him dance. Yami Bakura is being intimidated by Jesse, Pegasus got arrested, Brock threw up all over himself, (Please don't ask me how.) Ash is giving up Pokemon to play Duel Monsters, and Bandit Keith is dancing with another guy.  
  
Yugi: Great, Bakura dancing is so much fun! (Yugi and Bakura walk out onto the dance floor right when the song You Drive Me Crazy comes on.  
  
Bakura: Yeah!!!! I love this song!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts dancing.)  
  
Brock's head: (watching Bakura dance.) OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!! He couldn't dance to save his life!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: (Not looking at Bakura.) Brock shut-up, you couldn't even dance with your body. (Turns and looks at Bakura.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now this is the time where we all throw our heads back and laugh!!!!!!!Hahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Brock's head: Hahahahahahahah-wait that's not funny, I can't throw my head back!  
  
Ash: Here, let me help you. (Kicks Brock's head backwards.) Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Hey Bakura, do you want to go get something to drink now?  
  
Bakura: No! This is so much fun!!!! Thanks for teaching me how to dance Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Sure Bakura. Well see ya later. (Runs off the dance floor trying to get away from Bakura.)  
  
Right about then Yami and Tea walk off the dance floor followed by Yami Bakura and Jesse. Jesse is latched onto Yami Bakura's arm.  
  
Yami Bakura: Jesse, please get off of me. You're cutting off the circulation in my arm!  
  
Jesse: But, I love you!!! (Makes a sad puppy dog face.)  
  
James: Hey Jesse! Look outside there's a wild Pikachu outside! Go and catch it and then take it to the boss!  
  
Jesse: A WILD PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to catch it, so I can get all of the money!!! (Runs outside to catch the Pikachu.)  
  
Yami Bakura: Thank-you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: No problem.  
  
Ash: Speaking of problems, look at your abiou. Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: (Looks over at Bakura.) OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????  
  
Yami: I think he's trying to dance.  
  
Ash: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! (Falls onto the ground laughing.)  
  
Tea: Don't laugh at him!!!!!!!!!! (Kicks Ash in the side.) He's having fun!!!!  
  
Ash: (Looks up at Tea with sad puppy dog eyes.) Ow, that hurt.  
  
Kaiba: That's it, I can't just stand here and let him humiliate himself like that. (He goes over and grabs Bakura by the arm and drags him off the dance floor.)  
  
Bakura: Hey!!!!!!!! What did you do that for!!!!?  
  
Kaiba: Because, we're leaving now. We tried to call you, but you didn't hear us.  
  
Bakura: Okay.  
  
Bandit Keith comes over to the group with the guy he was dancing with.  
  
Bandit Keith: You guys, this is Jake.  
  
Joey: (Walks up to Jake and pats him on the shoulder.) Take good care of her Jake.  
  
Tristan: (Walks up to Jake and pats him on the butt.) Take good care of this butt Jake.  
  
Jake: (Looks at Tristan with a startled expression on his face.) Okay.  
  
Yami Bakura: Tristan, you are such a moron!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Kaiba: That is just nasty.  
  
Tristan: What, I feel every guys butt.  
  
Kaiba: Not mine!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Well actually, do you remember that lock-in we had at school in eighth grade?  
  
Tea: Tristan, just stop now.  
  
Tristan: Okay.  
  
Yugi comes back over to join the group. Yugi: What's up guys?  
  
Kaiba: You don't want to know.  
  
Yugi: Okay then. (Looks over at Bandit Keith and Jake.) You know what, I think we should be getting back to my house now. Let's go.  
  
Bandit Keith: Bye Jake. Call me!  
  
Jake: I will. (Gives Bandit Keith a kiss in the cheek.) Bye.  
  
Joey: That is just disgusting!  
  
Bakura: Yeah. (Goes over and picks Brock's head up.) Let's go.  
  
They all walk back to Yugi's house.  
  
Yugi: Do you guys just want to spend the night here?  
  
Everyone else: Sure!!!  
  
Yugi: Okay.  
  
Yami: Yugi, I'm going up to the room to change.  
  
Yugi: Okay.  
  
Yami: Goes upstairs.  
  
Tristan: I say we play a game !!!!!  
  
Everyone else: Okay!  
  
Joey: What should we play?  
  
Bandit Keith: Let's play spin the bottle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: I'm sure you and Tristan would enjoy that.  
  
Tristan: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's play!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: But we only have two girls!!!  
  
Ash: Counting Bandit Keith, we have three.  
  
Yami Bakura: That is just sick!!!!!!!!!! I am not going to kiss Bandit Keith!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just then there's a knock at the door. Yugi gets up to answer it.  
  
Yugi: Hey you guys, Jesse's back!!!!!!!!!!! We can play now!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh joy.  
  
Jesse: What are we playing?  
  
Yugi: Spin the bottle.  
  
Jesse: Oh goodie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just about then Yami come back down wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt.  
  
Yami: What are you guys doing?  
  
Misty: (Staring senselessly at Yami.) We're playing spin the bottle.  
  
Yami: Oh great.  
  
They all sit around in a circle.  
  
Yugi: Who wants to go first?  
  
Yami Bakura: I'll go just to get it over with. (He spins it and it lands on Misty.) Oh this is just great.  
  
Yugi: Alright you two, you know the rules.  
  
Misty: (Runs over and grabs Yami Bakura and drags him into the closet.  
  
Yami Bakura: (Comes out after 30 seconds looking like he's going to be sick.) I can't stay in there for seven minutes.  
  
Yugi: Okay. Who's next?  
  
Yami: I'll go. (He spins the bottle and it lands on Tea.) Oh thank goodness.  
  
Tea: (Blushes slightly.)  
  
Yami: (Comes over to her, takes her hand, and they both walk to the closet together.)  
  
They both come out after seven minutes.  
  
Yami: Hey Yugi, we're not going to play anymore. We're going to go watch a movie in the den.  
  
Yugi: Okay.  
  
Bandit Keith: It's my turn now. (He gives the bottle a good spin, it lands on Brock's head.) Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Brock's head: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Bandit Keith: You can't do anything about it, 'cause you have no body!!!!!! (He picks Brock's head up and takes it into the closet. He comes out after three minutes.)  
  
Joey: Well, that didn't take long.  
  
Bandit Keith: It's because Brock threw-up all over himself.  
  
Ash: Where is Brock? 


End file.
